Your hating kisses
by Bloodsucker94
Summary: Ron gets on Hermione's last nerve, so he follows her to the lake to apologize. Oneshot.


**_A/N: Alright first HP fanfic, hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HP_**

* * *

**Your Hating Kisses  
**

"Welcome everyone, for another new and exciting school year here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, causally, glancing around the large number of students. "But I must especially welcome our new arrival, Ms. Fleur Delacour as our new Potions Professor." The whole room erupted into a burst of applause and wolf whistling as the young woman smiled in flattery.

Soon after minor announcements and the traditional Hat sorting it was time to feast. "Now, let's get on with the evening, shall we?" With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, the first course of dinner appeared on the tables.

"Hey, Harry, check out Fleur." Ron said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Obviously, awestruck by the half-veela's impeccable beauty as she crossed the dinning hall with perfect grace. Harry paid no attention to the youngest Weasley boy but to his younger sister who was lovingly returning his gaze.

Feeling ignored, Hermione coughed loudly, interrupting Ron's thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry, 'Mione, did you say something?"

"That's it! I'm done!" The bushy haired girl snapped standing up from the Gryffindor table. She simply couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't. Between Ron's rudeness and his fawning over Fleur like she was a French goddess, she was down to her last nerve.

"You, Ronald Weasley are a clueless, half-wit and I have had it with you!" With that said the angry Gryffindor girl stalked out of the dinning hall, feeling every ones gaze on her. For a moment, Ron sat there, chewing on a biscuit.

"What's her problem?" Harry and Ginny shook their heads, joining in a sigh.

"'Mione's right, you **_are _**clueless." Neville said, followed by murmurs of agreement around the table.

"I should go apologize, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you should." Ron pushed his plate aside, stood up and followed Hermione out the door.

* * *

"That blind idiot!" Hermione hissed, feeling the warm, late Summer breeze kiss her face, walking towards the lake. "He's so stupid, with his stupid cheesy grin, stupid freckled nose and-and his stupid-"

"Stupid, smoking hot body?" Hermione jumped, whipping around to face the red-haired boy.

"Ron! You are so not funny! Why do I even bother with you?" Ron shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Because I have stupid Weasley charm? And not to mention extremely good looks?" Hermione rolled her eyes, turning back towards the gleaming lake. She couldn't help but smile warmly, as a family of ducks swam by but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"What do you want, Ronald?" She turned her head to see Ron's pale hand offering her half a biscuit. "I'm not hungry."

"Not for you, the ducks." He replied bluntly, crouching down beside her. She watched as he broke off pieces and tossed them towards the ducks then offered her the other half. Hermione hesitated for a moment.. "Don't worry, Ginny reminded me to washed my hands." She giggled, taking her piece and tossing crumbs to the baby ducks. For a while they just sat there feeding the ducks and lost in their own worlds until Hermione caught Ron staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Ron just reached over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Did I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh...no." Ron blushed, tossing in the last of his biscuit. "Your perfect."

She blushed. "Oh, so what were you staring at?"

He scooted closer, sliding his hand in hers. "You." Hermione blushed harder, feeling his warm breath tickle her earlobe.

"Um..thanks...?" Very slowly Ron placed his hand on her cheek, drawing her closer. "Ron what..."

Her voice trailed off as his lips brushed lightly, softly against hers. Unable to restrain herself, Hermione grabbed the back of his neck, closing the space between them. Their lips molding together in a chaste kiss. Hermione shivered, feeling Ron run his hands up and down her hips as their tongues explored one another. Groaning, she tangled her fingers in his shaggy hair.

They were lost in their own world until they heard loud cheering and whistling. Pulling away at arms length, the couple looked up to see the entire school had gathered on the hill top to watch the long a waited get together. But the people who were smiling the most was their own ring of friends.

"Who asked you to watch?!" Hermione shouted, embarrassed.

"Oh c'mon, you can't blame us! We've been waiting on the both of ya for six years!" George shouted, a camera in hand. The twins smiled mischievously at them.

"'Sides Mom will **_love _**to see her prayers have been answered." Fred added, chuckling.

Hermione kissed Ron's cheek and stood up. "I'll be right back,"

"Fred, I think we should run now." The twins started to back up as the bushy haired girl advanced towards them.

"You have ten seconds." She informed, cracking her knuckles.

"I think your right George."

"Three....two...."

"ONE!!" The Weasleys shouted, pushing their way through the crowd, Hermione chasing after them.

"GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!!"

* * *

**Lol, isn't the sweet sound of love great? Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
